qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
2009 Georgia
Welcome to the international embassy of Georgia! (Player added remarks) =Diplomatic Relations= Nation currently enjoys diplomatic relations with (List) Nation is a member of (List) Nation is a signatory to the following treaties (list) //We will do this bit later, just have the template up so we can do it. =Summary= Georgia (Georgian: საქართველო, Sakartvelo) is a transcontinental country in the Caucasus region, partially in Eastern Europe and partially in Southwestern Asia. Georgia is bordered to the north by the Russian Federation, to the east by Azerbaijan, to the west by the Black Sea, to the south by Armenia and to the southwest by Turkey. The territory of Georgia covers 69,700 km² and has a temperate seasonal climate. Georgia’s population excluding Abkhazia and the Tskhinvali region is 4.4 million, nearly 84% of whom are ethnic Georgians. =Brief History= Two ancient Georgian states were the Kingdoms of Colchis and Iberia. The latter, one of the first countries to adopt Christianity as an official religion early in the 4th century, subsequently provided a nucleus around which the unified Kingdom of Georgia was formed early in the 11th century. After a period of political, economic and cultural flourishing, this kingdom went into decline in the 13th century and eventually fragmented into several kingdoms and principalities in the 16th century. The three subsequent centuries of Ottoman and Persian hegemony were followed by a piecemeal absorption into the Russian Empire in the 19th century. After the Russian Revolution of 1917, Georgia had a brief period of independence as a Democratic Republic (1918-1921), which was terminated by the Red Army invasion of Georgia. Georgia became part of the Soviet Union in 1922. After regaining its independence in 1991, the early post-Soviet years were marked by civil unrest and economic crisis. Georgia began to gradually stabilize in 1995, and achieved more effective functioning of state institutions following a bloodless change of power in the so-called Rose Revolution of 2003. However, Georgia continues to suffer from the unresolved secessionist conflicts in Abkhazia and South Ossetia. Relations with Russia remain tense over these issues as well as Georgia’s aspiration of NATO membership. In August 2008, Georgia engaged in an armed conflict with Russia and separatist groups from South Ossetia. On August 26, at the request of the Russian parliament, President Dmitry Medvedev declared that Russia officially recognised the Georgian regions of South Ossetia and Abkhazia as independent nations. Western nations and the USA condemned the declaration. On August 28, 2008, the Parliament of Georgia passed a resolution declaring Abkhazia and South Osetia "Russian-occupied territories". =Diplomatic Messages= (Please post them here) =Giorgi Maznia= * Name: Giorgi Maznia * Primary Power Base: United National Movement * Coming to power: On December 25, 2008 the very popular former president Mikheil Saakashvili was killed by a bomb concealed as a christmas gift. Emergancy elections were held and the UNM, (Uniteed National Movement)Mikheil Saakashvili's party nominated Giorgi Maznia as their canidate. He won with 81% of the vote. (Just so you know Mikheil Saakashvili had gotten 96% of the vote in 2008 with no other party getting more then 1% so 81% would actually be a big loss) The cause of the decrease in power by the UNM is the sudden growth of the Socialist Party which ran a former cabinet member as its canidate and gained 13% of the vote. * Agenda: Maznia plans to carry on the mission of the UNM. He promises to continue to reform the goverment of Georgia. In addtion he promises that under his presidency Georgia will join NATO and have close ties with the EU and consider possibly becoming a member. =Resources= *Georgia on Wikipedia *Georgia on the BBC *Georgia on the CIA world factbook *Homepage of the Georgian government